


Desperation

by Stingray



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray/pseuds/Stingray
Summary: Matt pulled away for a split second, but he didn't bother taking up any less of Kelly's space. His face was pressed into Kelly's cheek, his jaw, his hairline, kissing along the barely-there stubble and hints of yesterday's aftershave.Welcome to today's episode of:I wrote shitty smut and I'm ashamed!





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Pall, to whom this piece is dedicated to! :)

"I can't fucking take this anymore." Kelly uttered in frustration, shaking his head heavily.

Matt looked up in surprise only to find Kelly's eyes dubiously trained on him, irises alight with more than one undeterminable emotion. "Take what?"

Without another word, Kelly stormed from his spot on the couch to where Matt was shirtlessly fixing up holes in their drywall. He shoved the blond against the wall none too gently and grunted deeply. _"You."_

"What did I do?" Matt raised an eyebrow, studying Kelly curiously.

Next thing he knew, Kelly was leaning into him and stopped until there was only an inch between their lips. The absolutely hungry _desperation_ in his eyes was enough of a green light for Matt. 

He took Kelly by surprise, spinning them around and forcing Kelly against the wall, his head bouncing against the wall hard enough to make his head spin. Matt didn't hesitate as he stole Kelly's lips ardently, kissed the guy like it was fucking day job.

He let out an annoyed growl when Kelly grabbed his ass, ripping his hands away and roughly pinning them to the wall above Kelly's head. Kelly almost came right then and there.

"Matt." He mumbled out languidly, kissing Matt back just as eagerly if not more so. He knew he'd always wanted to kiss Matt, in fact he'd fantasied it more than he'd ever admit, but he never realized how amazing it would be. He didn't have any idea how insanely _fantastic_ it would be, or that it would so quickly surpass every other kiss he'd ever had in his life.

Matt pulled away for a split second, but he didn't bother taking up any less of Kelly's space. His face was pressed into Kelly's cheek, his jaw, his hairline, kissing along the barely-there stubble and hints of yesterday's aftershave. 

"Where did you ever—" Kelly paused, breathing in shakily as Matt attacked his ear, nipping at his earlobe as hot breaths skated against sensitive skin, "—ever learn to kiss like that?"

Matt chuckled softly, a hand sliding up the back of Kelly's neck and inching through the thick hair on his head and scalp. "A man never kisses and tells," He teased, voice thick and smooth.

Kelly just sighed shakily and leaned into Matt, surprised when the man welcomed him with open arms and a kiss for his left temple. 

"So you said you couldn't take it anymore," Matt said after a few moments, "Does that mean you've been wanting to kiss me for a while?"

"I've been wanting to do a lot of things to you for a while," Kelly uttered out, his voice and mind already so far gone for Matt that he could barely think.

The blond grinned softly, "Well you might get the chance."

"Yeah?" Kelly smirked mischievously. His hands were still firmly being held against the wall or he would have probably been caught trying to feel up Matt again. He could likely get himself free, but something about Matt taking control like this was making him harder than he'd ever been in his life. "Wait—_might?"_

"I gotta finish patching this up first." He motioned to the wall, giving a loose shrug.

"But—"

Matt shook his head, "Go sit on the couch, before I tie you up." He retorted jokingly. 

Kelly, for half a second, imagined Matt tying him up and he couldn't help the groan that bubbled up at the picture.

"You're kidding me," Matt raised an eyebrow, a smile crossing his face, "You kinky bastard."

"You're my only kink." Kelly winked, grinning as Matt rolled his eyes.

"Kinky and cliché." Matt teased, giving Kelly a light shove back towards the couch.

Kelly obeyed and sat down in his previous spot, only because he didn't know if he could stop himself from orgasming at the sight of Matt striding towards him determinedly with that glint in his eye. 

While Matt easily went on with his work, Kelly didn't even bother trying to be subtle about watching the muscles in Matt's back ripple with every movement. Of course he'd do this fucking _shirtless_ with a backwards cap on. It was a hell of a show and it only made Kelly want him more. The determination in Matt's eyes was striking and Kelly was enthralled as he watched him spread the putty over the patch with practised ease.

"How long will it take?" Kelly's voice was low and guarded.

"As long as it takes." Matt replied a second later, a slight smirk trying to edge onto his face. He hadn't known he could have this kind of effect on Kelly and he was _living_ for it, he was enjoying every moment of this upper hand.

"Maaaaatt." Kelly groaned in frustration, drawing the name out to emphasize his annoyance.

"Patience, Kel." Matt chuckled, looking over to Kelly for a moment, "C'mon, you should know I don't do _anything_ half-assed."

Kelly forgot to _breathe_. He stood up instantly, buldge in the front of his jeans quite obvious. He inhaled deeply, looking at Matt with a renewed eagerness and vigour. Matt thought _for sure_ Kelly would stride over and try to have his way with him, but to his surprise, he sat back down and buried his head in his hands, grunting loudly. 

Kelly was shook his head and sighed, "This is not fair."

"I think it's great." Matt grinned, going back to his work. "I've never seen you this worked up."

"You're a fucking menace, you know that?" Kelly raised an eyebrow, eyeing up the mischievous expression on Matt's face.

Matt couldn't help the laughter that followed, couldn't help but enjoy this moment. "Well, if you wouldn't have gotten drunk off your ass and punched holes into the wall last week, maybe I'd have already taken you to bed." 

"Hold _on_." Kelly said in exasperation, "Who say's you're taking _me_ to bed? I'm taking _you_ to bed."

"When I'm done, I'm taking _you_ to bed." Matt replied resolutely, his authoritative tone making Kelly's dick stir. "If you don't like that, fine. Go fuck yourself," He grinned teasingly.

"You're horrible" Kelly said casually, trying and failing to will away his needy erection, "Seriously, fuck you."

"Fuck _you_ is more like it." Matt snorted in amusement.

Kelly rolled his eyes as a shock of lust shot through him. "Stop that."

"If you're good maybe I'll let you do me later." Matt raised as eyebrow.

Kelly took a deep breath and shook his head in disbelief, "If you're not ready to be physically _hauled_ to my bedroom, would you just shut up?" 

Matt turned to face him, the lower half of his arms were covered with drywall dust and he had streaks of putty on his chest and fingers. He was a hot, dirty mess. He should've gone straight to the shower.

Instead, he strode over to Kelly, grabbed has hand and hauled him up none too gently.

Kelly went easily, a serious expression on his face, longing in his eyes. Matt grabbed the front of Kelly's hoodie and tugged him close, their breaths mingling as their gaze locked onto each other.

"You sure?" Matt asked slowly, a hand sliding to the back of Kelly's neck.

Kelly nodded a little, testing the boundaries as he leaned in for a kiss. It was just as good if not better than the kiss they'd shared a little earlier. They eagerly explored each other's lips as hands simultaneously roamed areas that were normally off limits. They stumbled along from the couch to the hallway, where Matt couldn't resist the urge to push Kelly up against the wall. 

"You're so perfect like this." He mumbled quietly, slipping a thigh between Kelly's legs and applying soft pressure.

Kelly groaned and let his head fall back against the wall, "Bedroom?"

Matt nodded and pulled away, letting Kelly take him by the hand into his bedroom. The blinds were closed and the room was mostly dark aside from the light that entered via the hallway. Matt eagerly shoved Kelly onto the mattress, watching with fascination as his body sprung up after the initial impact. Seeing the excited grin on Kelly's face only inspired Matt to continue. He crawled over the man's body, holding him down by his shoulders as he found his lips once again. He started trying to remove Kelly's shirt but found it difficult and his frustration quickly got the better of him. He did his best to contain the irritation with the tight-fitted hoodie, but he couldn't manage to hold in the growl of disdain.

Kelly took advantage of Matt's momentary lapse in concentration, throwing him off his body and to the side.

Kelly threw the sweater off, hearing it land somewhere on the other side of the room. He covered Matt's body with his own, their erections rubbing against one another's as Kelly started sucking on Matt's collarbone.

Matt didn't even try to hold back the breathy moan that escaped his lips, causing Kelly to bite and nip the surrounding skin with even more enthusiasm.

He slowly trailed down Matt's front and created a languid trail of kisses and red marks that, by the time he'd made it to his hips, had the blond writhing. 

"Kel," Matt gasped, pushing himself up on his elbows.

Kelly surged forward, knocking Matt down and stealing away a harsh kiss. "Mm?" He mumbled against the man's lips, hands ghosting up and down Matt's sides.

"Clothes off." The blond managed to ghost out, pressing his toned six-pack up to meet Kelly's own abdomen. "Now."

Kelly had no issues getting behind the idea and he revealed his eagerness through his following actions. He undid the button and zipper on Matt's low-riding jeans and hastily removed the denim, willing himself to neglect the hard-on that was straining against Matt's boxers. He quickly stood up and removed his own pants, breath catching when he felt Matt's eyes roam over his body, absorbing every inch of him. Somewhere between Kelly chucking his jeans away and turning back to face Matt, Matt had removed his boxers and was touching himself slowly.

Kelly let out a shaky breath and rejoined Matt on the bed after they were both naked, taking the time to straddle Matt's hips. Kelly had to slow down then, he had to pause. He wanted to stretch this moment out and capture every detail in his mind. He lightly traces his hands along Matt's every curve. His defined shoulders and chest, his strong arms, the tight muscles rippling beneath Kelly's touch.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Matt teased after a moment, catching Kelly's expression and his apparent vulnerability.

"I just—" Kelly began slowly, "—I've wanted this."

"Me too." Matt's reply was soft, careful. He let his eyes roam Kelly's body, his fingers trail over torso then his thighs. He tentatively took hold of Kelly's erection, eyeing the man's expression carefully, desperate to make sure Kelly was comfortable with this.

Kelly moaned softly, closing his eyes and letting the immense pleasure wash over him and Matt started to gently stroke him. It was relief more than anything, relief to finally be touched after spending the last twenty minutes painfully aroused.

Kelly doubled over and buried his face against the side of Matt's neck. Matt threaded fingers into Kelly's hair and slightly picked up the pace, listening closely as Kelly's heightened breaths came out in shallow bursts against Matt's skin.

"Matt, stop." Kelly urged out after a few minutes into the hand job.

"You can't be about to come already." Matt raised an eyebrow, stilling his hand.

Kelly looked up sheepishly, giving Matt a light shrug, "Not my fault you're such a turn on."

"I'll take it as a compliment," Matt smirked, flipping them around so he could have control once again. He leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube, dumping the two items on Kelly's chest for the time being.

Matt could see how tense and apprehensive Kelly appeared, despite harbouring lust and desire in his eyes. He knew first priority was to get him to calm down a little, because he was pretty sure that this was Kelly's first time with a man and he wanted to make it a good experience.

He kissed along Kelly's inner thigh, starting at his knee and ending by his groin. His lips passionately collided with the sensitive skin at the junction between his leg and balls, causing Kelly to let out a shuttering breath. Matt felt elated to be able to elicit reactions from Kelly, especially like this, especially with his mouth grazing the base of Kelly's erection and his hand massaging the side of Kelly's leg.

It was without warning that Matt parted his lips and took Kelly in, taking a solid few inches into his mouth. His motions were slow and carefully as he drew out a plethora of meaningless words from Kelly, desperate rambling that made Matt smile around the length.

Matt continued to feel around, trying to become familiar with every part of the body that he'd always wanted to explore, putting Kelly's nerves spinning with every touch and kiss. He eventually felt that he'd relaxed Kelly's enough to move forward, so he grabbed the condom and rolled it on with relative ease. He covered his dick with a generous amount of lubrication and lined himself up with Kelly. He pressed against Kelly's entrance tentatively, catching Kelly's eyes, "You sure about this? You can still back out if you—"

"I'm ready," Kelly breathed out, giving a nod.

They shared one last mutually reassuring look before Matt slowly pushed in. It was taking every ounce of willpower not to slam into Kelly; he was so tight and hot and, though it was far from over, this was quickly ranking up to be some of the best sex in Matt's life.

He pressed into Kelly rather slowly, wanting to give him ample time to adjust to the sudden obtrusion. He eventually let out an unsteady breath as he felt himself bottom out, hearing Kelly's own breathing hitch. He stopped there, their bodies closer than they'd ever been as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Kelly's lips, "How's it feel?" Matt asked in a low voice.

Kelly's eyes were still alight with attraction and excitement. "Little uncomfortable."

Matt nodded fondly at him as he buried his face in his neck, tongue dancing over the sensitive skin behind his ear. "It'll be better soon,"

Kelly just let out a soft noise and pressed his face against the side of Matt's head, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

Matt gradually pulled back out of Kelly and thrust forward into him, movements smooth as he began building up a steady rhythm. The noises that were spilling from Kelly's mouth should've been _illegal_.

He was squirming and moaning in response to Matt's incessant pounding, pleading 'harder' and 'faster' as he became more and more unwound.

Matt was doing his best to comply but the fast pace and the fact that the headboard was slamming into the wall with every thrust was quickly undoing him. He powered on, giving Kelly what he desired, giving every piece of himself. 

He reached between them and captured Kelly's straining hard-on in his hands, starting to stroke him in time with the thrusts..

"Matt, I'm gonna—" Kelly began, feeling the tightness building up in his groin as Matt's hand danced along him and the rest of him hammered into his body. He was so incredibly turned on and so far gone into this fantasy that he'd never stood a chance. He felt like a teenager again, hormones and emotions so raw that he could barely think.

Matt's thrusting was getting sporadic and impossibly faster as he neared his own orgasm and that just spurred Kelly on. Kelly moaned Matt's name loud enough for the neighbours across the street to hear, his body quivering—practically _buzzing_—as intense pleasure ripped through him.

Kelly's face, his body, those _sounds_ again—Matt came a second later with an equally intense reaction. He rode it out for a few seconds, a choked noise accompanying an explicit groan as he pressed his forehead against Kelly's collarbone. Matt buried into him deeply as the last jolts ran through his body; he was frozen in shock and sent reeling from the pleasure.

Kelly pushed a hand through Matt's hair as he felt the blond's body relax against him. 

Matt leaned into the touch and sighed, "Well that was..." He mumbled, closing his eyes and smiling a little.

"I haven't come that hard in—maybe ever." Kelly chuckled softly, wrapping his other arm around Matt.

"Me neither," Matt huffed out, exhaustedly rolling to his side.

"We should get cleaned up." Kelly said after a few silent moments had passed.

Matt nodded and slowly sat up. His bright blue eyes met with Kelly's and, where part of him expected to see regret or disgust, he could only find happiness and relief. Matt leaned forward to give the other man a kiss. It was gentle this time, careful, barely there, felt more vulnerable than the previous ones had been.

They showered together. They washed each other clean and spent the extra time just to _feel_ each other. Matt and Kelly didn't have sex in mind as they explored each other's bodies, it was only innocent pleasure and tentative hands that roamed expanses of skin and curves. It was really something deeper, something more than the whole physicality of it. 

This wasn't just sex, and they both knew it.

They ended up drifting to the couch after they'd gotten halfway dressed and maybe it should've been awkward. Maybe there should've been uncomfortable silences, unsure and tentative behaviour. But there wasn't.

They effortlessly settled into their normal banter, the Blackhawks, and pizza. Just like they often did. It felt normal. It was like they'd been here forever, like they'd been together in this profound way for a lifetime.

They were both waiting for the other shoe to fall, but as the evening turned into night they found themselves tucked into bed together. It felt like swimming in new depths as they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, a promise of tomorrow waiting in front of them.


End file.
